Surgical suites must be properly illuminated so that the surgical personnel may comfortably observe the surgical procedure. The viewing comfort of the surgical personnel is enhanced when the instruments employed for illuminating the surgical suite are precisely controlled for providing intensity or brightness levels that completely illuminate the procedure without causing eye strain.
The illumination source of surgical lights should be selected so that the light reaching the particular surgical site provides correct perception of the color of the tissues that are subject to the surgical procedure. Correct color perception is important for accurate diagnosis of damaged or diseased tissue.
Surgical suite illumination requirements vary during the course of a surgical procedure. The illumination requirements vary, for example, with respect to the particular sites that must be illuminated. Moreover, it is often desirable to change the diameter of the light beams that are directed to the surgical site.
The variations in illumination requirements usually necessitate the relocation or redirection of the surgical lights. Prior surgical lights include a lamp that is housed within a large reflector body. The lights are mounted for movement in the vicinity of the surgical site or operating table. These lights are movable by hand and are, therefore, repositioned by surgical personnel.
Conventional surgical lights often interfere with surgical procedures because the lights must remain within reach of the surgical personnel. The large lights can, therefore, obstruct movement of the surgical personnel.